1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a KVM (keyboard-video-mouse) switch apparatus with bridging function and enabling mouse cursor to move cross multiple monitors, especially to a KVM switch apparatus providing switching of bridging channels between any two computers and enabling mouse cursor to move cross multiple monitors.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the current KVM (keyboard-video-mouse) switch apparatus, each connection port is independent. Moreover, communication and resource-sharing channel (namely point to point connection) cannot be set up for various computers through the KVM switch apparatus. For data transmission application or other application requiring communication, external storage and additional interface are required. It is both increasing cost and troublesome for user.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a KVM switch apparatus with bridging function and enabling mouse cursor to move cross multiple monitors to overcome above-mentioned drawbacks.